


Hospitals are the worst

by aestheticflower



Series: And then I met you... [4]
Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Phan - Freeform, YouTube
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 08:47:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12128838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aestheticflower/pseuds/aestheticflower
Summary: Phil works in a coffee shop and one day Dan comes in, will it change their lives forever or will there be obstacles in their way trying to stop them from being together?





	Hospitals are the worst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is in hospital and is feeling better but might regret his later actions.

Phil felt like a sack of potatoes, he couldn’t move and felt like he could sleep forever. His eyes lazily opened and he looked around, his vision blurred at first but then clearer but had to blink more due to the brightness of the light. He looked down and saw that he had a drip in his arm and was in a hospital gown, there was five other patients in the room as well, two on his right and three on the other side of the room, most were asleep. To the side of his bed was an empty chair with a coat on it, it wasn’t his and he didn’t think it was a doctor’s they wouldn’t leave their belongings like that and it wasn’t white.

He pushed himself up and found a remote to put the top of the bed up so he could sit up properly. Because of the drip he didn’t want to walk around as he knew it would worry the staff and noticed he was completely naked under the gown. He guessed he would just wait for someone to come to him. He found a jug next to his chair and poured himself some water. 

The sun was just coming out and was shining brightly on the seat and half of his bed. Phil tried to remember what happened the day before but everything was such a blur. He remembered not feeling well, that much was obvious, Ryan came over to look after him, then he went to work, which now seemed a stupid idea and then he…he saw Dan. Phil paused for a second and looked back over to the chair, it didn’t look like one of Ryan’s clothes, his style was more colourful, while this was one was a black coat with worn out sleeves, “it couldn’t be,” Phil thought. “Why would he be here?”

He put down the cup and looked tried to look closely at the clothing, he might be able to find some ID or something to see who it belonged to. Just as Phil was about to get the piece of clothing he heard a voice.

‘I see you are feeling better,’ said woman of about thirty years of age, who’s blonde hair was tied back and was wearing a blue uniform, typical of nurses and holding a clipboard which she put at the end of his bed. ‘I’m Claire, I’m looking after this ward, do you feel better? We’d like to keep you in for observation just for a day if that’s alright with you.’  
‘Oh yes of course,’ replied Phil a little surprised. ‘Um…was there someone that came with me?’

‘There was a young gentle man that phoned for us yes, I think he just went to the toilet, don’t worry I’m sure he’ll be back shortly. You just rest for now, we’ll talk about your health later.’

‘Thank you,’ replied Phil with a smile and watched as the nurse walked away. He turned his head to look out the window again. 

‘Er…Phil?’

Phil’s eyes widened but still came fixed on the outside, he didn’t want to move, it sounded like…but it just couldn’t be… His heartbeat was racing and finally he had the courage to look around.

‘Oh, hi,’ he began. ‘Yeah, thanks I-I’m okay. How are you?’ “God Phil could you be more socially awkward.”

‘Yeah I’m okay.’ Dan sat in the seat that was next to Phil. “So, it was his coat.”

They sat in awkward silence for a moment before Dan finally spoke.

‘So, um, did you want me to get you anything? There’s a shop on the first floor.’

‘Oh no don’t worry about it.’

‘They said you might not have been eating properly and that you had little iron or something in you, I’m sure a doctor or nurse has already told you.’

It was true that when Ryan wasn’t around Phil didn’t really eat anything in his flat.

‘Did you call for the ambulance?’

‘Yeah I did.’

‘Thanks.’

‘No problem.’

The atmosphere was awkward like two school boys who had just been in a fight where told to talk.

‘You scared me for a bit you know.’

‘What?’ Phil’s heart started beating faster again.

‘I mean,’ Dan looked down at his feet, ‘like you where running after me and then you suddenly fainted. I didn’t know what to do.’

‘I was running after you?’

‘Yeah, from the Café and you fainted in the underground.’

‘I’m…I’m sorry I had to put you through that.’

‘Oh…it’s really no trouble,’ replied Dan who looked like he was blushing and started to pull on his sleeves of his hoodie.

There was another pause where both wanted to say something but didn’t know what.

‘Do you want some water?’

‘Oh sure.’

Phil reached to the table and poured some water into a new plastic cup and handed it to Dan. He went to take it but accidentally brushed Phil’s hand. Dan decided to ignore it and shyly sipped his drink while Phil couldn’t stop thinking about how cold Dan felt. He wanted to ask why he was still here but thought it was rude.

The older one picked up his drink and had a sip, looking at Dan whose eyes where fixed on the liquid he was holding. “Why can’t I stop looking at Dan?” Phil put down his drink and turned back to face Dan who was still in the same position. 

‘If you don’t want to be here you can just go, don’t worry I don’t mind.’

Dan finally looked up at Phil, ‘but I want to stay,’ he said squeezing his cup but then looked down again blushing more than a rose.

Silence.

‘Have you finished your drink?’

‘Oh y-yeah, here.’

Dan handed him the object but Phil had other ideas he grabbed Dan’s wrist and pulled him closer. Dan felt a warm hand on the back of his head that pulled him closer to the other man. Suddenly their mouths collided, Phil looked at Dan whose eyes where shut tight. The kiss got deeper and when the older one finally pulled back he noticed that Dan had a couple of trails of tears rolling down his checks. “Oh God, what have I done.”

‘I-I should go now,’ said Dan, his voice a little croaky. 

‘Dan I-’

He picked up his coat and ran out of sight of Phil around the corner.

Phil went to touch his own lips, remembering the touch, the taste, the smell of Dan, as this would surely be the last time he saw him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm very sorry this is late, but I hope you enjoy it anyway!


End file.
